The present disclosure relates to a power supply control apparatus for controlling power supply via a wire by turning ON or OFF a switch that is provided at a point along the wire.
Currently, vehicles are equipped with a power supply control apparatus (e.g. see JP 2015-53761A) for controlling power supply from a battery to a load. The power supply control apparatus described in JP 2015-53761A controls power supply from a battery to a load by turning ON or OFF a switch that is provided at a point along a wire that connects the battery to the load.
Furthermore, the switch is turned OFF if the current value of a current flowing through the wire is higher than or equal to a current threshold value. This configuration does not allow a current whose current value is higher than or equal to the current threshold value to flow through the wire, and it is accordingly possible to prevent significant performance deterioration of the wire due to an overcurrent.